Miraculous Alliance
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: Gabriel Agreste found what he was lacking. And the answer happened to be Adrien's scarf. With an opportunity of a lifetime, will Marinette overcome Gabriel's expectations? Possible OOC
1. What was Lacking (1)

**Miraculous don't belong to meh~**

* * *

Gabriel Agreste, the famous designer of the Agreste Brand, sat in total frustration as he tries to come up with a new design for the coming Paris Fashion Week. He, with his pride on the line, was supposedly leading the week and showcases a revolutionary design which even Coco Channel may envy.

But alas, Gabriel had been hitting wall after wall with his designs. Each time he finished a sketch, he felt the surge of dissatisfaction. Each design always felt…lacking.

As he tore another page from his sketchbook and threw it away at the mountain of crumbled paper around his waste basket, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," He grumbled.

The door swung open and Nathalie entered, holding a tray with some snacks and beverages for Gabriel. " , here are some refreshments for you." She said in her usual cold tone. Gabriel didn't answer. Instead, he was already on his next sketch. Feeling just a bit annoyed for ignoring her, Nathalie repeated her words, only slightly louder.

"I bought some refreshments." Still no response. "Gabe!"

That shook Gabriel out of his trance. He looked up to see his assistant holding the beverages. Instead of remarking on the food, he threatened her.

"I could fire you for disturbing me like that, Nathalie"

"You could, but…?"

"I'd rather avoid firing my own sister."

"So you do care." Nathalie placed the tray on his desk and looks over her elder brother's designs. "Still trying to come up with a design, I see."

"Nothing is coming out right."

"What are you talking about, Gabriel. These designs are good," she said as she look through some of his crumbled pages. "They are good enough to pass PFW"

"I know they're good. But I need something better!" He tore another paper from his sketchbook.

"I think you need a break, big brother."

"I don't need a break; I need to finish this as soon as possible."

"You're not going to make much progress like this. Not with this attitude. You need some time off. At least to catch up on other things."

"Like what?"

"Like your son." The look the fashion designer gave to Nathalie could kill a man. Luckily she was no man, although it still sent shivers down her spine. It had always been a sensitive subject when the topic about his son came along. Specifically how little the man spends time with him.

Nathalie tried to drop a few subtle messages during conversations that he should bond with his son, but somehow it always flew over his head. She decided to take advantage of this very rare and frustrated Gabriel Agreste and be bold about it. Just hope this doesn't get her fired.

"You're stepping over the line, Nathalie."

"Just hear me out, big brother," she started, trying to calm Gabriel down, "You and I both know that PFW will be the biggest opportunity to showcase some great Agreste quality designs and it is one of the biggest career opportunities for Adrien as a model as well. So, spend time with my nephew, your son for a bit. Maybe you can find new ideas by doing something…different."

Gabriel put down his pencil and sighed heavily. He contemplated with the idea until he finally made a decision.

The fashion designer closed his book and sighed once again. He stood up and started walking out of the room. "Nathalie, pass the beverages to Andre and tell him to get the car started." He said before he left.

"Of course, ."

Gabriel walked towards his son's room, passing the giant frame picture of him and his son, whose face was etched with melancholy.

As he reached, he heard voices in his son's room. He knocked on the door to see if he was around.

"Um… who is it?" the voice of Adrien called out.

"Son, it's me. Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you." He heard his son scrambling and talking in hush tones. Then he got his son's permission to enter the room.

As he entered, he was greeted by a nervous looking Adrien, scratching the back of his head as he smiled at his father. Looking at him face to face reminded him of her. And that brought a twinge of sadness and hurt inside him. Gabriel looked around, "Was there somebody with you? I heard voices."

"It- it was nothing, father. Just a call from a friend of mine from school. I put him on speaker is all."

"Okay, then." He looked back at his son, "I wanted to ask you if...you are free."

"Huh? I I mean, well. I don't think I have anything on my schedule."

"Good...that's good." This is harder than I imagined, Gabriel thought to himself. "Then, let us...hang out?" He said, using the phrase very unsuitable for a man like himself. Adrien seemed confuse and who could blame him. Gabriel cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean to say is that we should go out and get some food. It has been...quite some time since we have sat and..chat."

There was an awkward air that hang in the room, suffocating the two Agreste men. Adrien finally shook himself out the confusion. "Of course! I- I mean, sure. Father."

"Then let's go. It's quite chilly today, so wear something warm."

"Alright, father." He answered, a time of warmth in his words now. "I'll get the scarf you gave me."

That stopped Gabriel on his tracks. "Scarf?"

"The scarf you gave me on my birthday." Adrien came out of his closet and showed him the teal colored scarf.

He looked curiously at the piece of clothe, "May I... look at it for a moment?"

Adrien handed it to his father, not understanding why.

Gabriel examined the scarf in his hand, taking note of the stitching and that effort put into it. He kept on searching until he found it.

"Adrien, do you know a Marinette?"

"Excuse me? What about Marinette?"

"I'm asking you if you know who this Marinette is."

"Oh, umm yeah. She's my classmate from school. She's also the one who won your bowler hat competition. You congratulated her yourself, father."

"I see. I should have recognise it. It seems I'm losing my touch." He gave back the scarf, "Tell her to join us. I'd like to meet her."

"Okay, but can you tell me why, father?"

"I've found what I'm lacking."

* * *

 **Guess what, guys!**

 **Yup, I'm into another fandom (orz...)**

 **So, yeah, here is the first chapter of the multi (and hopefully hiatus free) miraculous fanfic. As warned, the characters will be OOC, so if it's not up your alley..**

 **I'm sorry**

 **But I wanted to have a go at this, so here it is. You're probably filled with queries, but hold on as all will be revealed...soon enough.**

 **Till next time. Buon nuit~**


	2. The Agreste-sive meeting

**Hiya guys, thanks so much for the fav~ Yer all beautiful people~**

 **Anyways, hope this is okay. I feel slightly paranoid about, don't know why.**

 **ps. I Don't Own Miraculous, nor Ratatouille**

* * *

To say that Marinette was nervous would be the biggest understatement of the century. She was a wreck, with her heart beating like raindrops in a heavy storm. Her eyes scanned left and right for her transport as she waits in front of her parent's bakery.

Being asked out by her crush was one thing, but sitting down with the head of the Agreste clothing line, who was also her crush's father. Now, that was too much for the teen superhero. Unfortunately (Or Fortunately), there was no refusing Gabriel Agreste's invitation. Adrien was adamant that she comes with them to dine.

" _Mon dieu_ , Tikki! What am I going to do?" Marinette whispered to her purse.

"Don't worry, Marinette." Answered a cute voice from her purse, "You just need to calm down."

"How can I calm down!? I'm about to meet with Adrien's father! I could barely speak a proper sentence to Adrien, how could I even talk with THE Gabriel Agreste?"

"You need to be confident! You're Ladybug!" The kwami giggled.

"But Ladybug isn't the one meeting Adrien and Gabriel Agreste!"

"How many times must I remind you, Marinette! You are Ladybug with or without the mask."

She heard the horn of a car and looked where it came from. Just a block away was the familiar limo of the Agreste family. A woman with red highlights stood outside of the car and waved at the French-Chinese girl. Marinette recognize her as the caretaker of Adrien.

Destiny cometh, she thought. She gathered her wits and walked towards the limo

"Marinette Dupain-Chang?" She asked, with her usually indifferent tone.

"Y-yes! That be me, I-I mean , I am her..hehe?"

Thankfully, the car window rolled down, revealing Adrien.

" _Salut_ , Marinette!"

The smile from Adrien was refreshing.

" _Salut_ , Adrien!" Marinette mentally fist pump for not stuttering. Nathalie opened the door for the bluenette, who shyly entered and sat next to her secret crush. She noted the smile on Adrien's face, a mix of joy and confusion. Kind of like a puppy with a new toy. Or, maybe a cat? She also noticed the scarf he wore; the very scarf Marinette gave as her present to him. Of course, he didn't know that. Did he?

Then her eyes caught the sight of the other passenger.

Pale blond hair and long faced, she could recognize the man anywhere. Gabriel's dull blue eyes watched the shy girl like she was morsel ready to be picked on, at least that was how she felt under his gaze.

"This is Marinette, Father." Adrien introduced. Marinette wasn't sure how to act then. Should she wave? No, this wasn't some unknown person, this was Gabriel Agreste! Then, curtsy? Not enough room. Then I'll shake his hand, she thought

Marinette raise her hand up, ready to shake his hand.

"Bon, uhh, bien...I mean," C'mon, Marinette! Can you even!? "It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintances, Monsieur Agreste." _Alright, that's good._

Gabriel took her hand and turn it ever so slightly. He leans in and kissed it. " _Tout le plaisir est pour moi (The pleasure is all mine)._ "

Such charisma exude from the fashion designer that left both teenagers speechless, one being slightly embarrassed (guess who). Gabriel sat back into his chair and knocked at the divider behind his seat.

The divider slid open, the face of Adrien's gorilla of a bodyguard reveals.

"Andre, to Ratatouille." He ordered. The gorilla grunted in affirmation and close back the divider.

Nathalie entered the door and was welcome with stun looks from the young passengers.

"What did you do, Gabe?" she asked. Gabriel took out his sketchbook and began drawing, which made Nathalie huffed. _Still working again_.

"So, Adrien tells me you design." Gabriel asked.

Marinette was startled, " _Oui_ , Monsieur Agreste!" she squeaked.

"Please, Gabriel is fine." He corrected, "I have heard about some of your achievements, and apparently I congratulated to you personally for a design some ways back. Albeit, through webcam." Marinette scratched the back of her head out nervousness.

Silence filled the room before he continued talking, "Do you know the key trait you need in the fashion industry, Marinette? Observation. A keen eye for the beauty and the detailed. I spend my days looking through hundreds and thousands of designs, and make the decision of only keeping a handful of them to show to the public. I must filter so only the best of the designs may see the light of day as the rest are left hidden behind, in boxes never to resurface." Gabriel said with grandeur, and he vigorously sketch some more, "I must remember the designs and the designer; the inspiration and take note. I must remember the great and forget the rest." The fashion designer stopped sketching. He looked up, directly into the half French girl's blue eyes, "I don't remember you or your designs, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette's head drooped down, feeling a certain form of shame only a designer could feel. She fought back the tears of embarrassment from her role-model's comment.

"Father!" Adrien wanted to protest, but was stop short as Gabriel lifted his hand towards his son, and continued speaking.

"But that was my mistake." Heads were turn and mouths agape. In all the years Nathalie has known him, Gabriel rarely admits mistakes. Gabriel tore off page he was sketching on and closed his book. "In the recent years, I've been focus on looking at designs without a second thought. So much so, that I forget what it means to look for...potential growth. I have blinded myself, ignoring talented individuals who lacks proper direction and focus mainly on those whom have reached their peak. The feathered bowler hat design you made; I should have remembered such a design." He then points at the scarf Adrien wore, "The scarf was also of your design as well, wasn't it." It was more a statement than a question. Adrien looked at Marinette in astonishment, then turned to Nathalie, who apparently lied about his birthday gift.

"You are probably wondering how I knew. It's quite simple, really; Designers, or at least Artists in general, tend to have the habit of signing their own creation." Adrien examined the scarf more closely and sure enough, there was _her_ signature. _How did I not notice that before? Plagg was right, I am dense_.

"My pride as a fellow designer dictates I don't take credit for a creation not under my brand." They felt the car stopping and the divider opened up. The gorilla nodded his head. "It seems we have reached our destination."

One by one, the passengers stepped outside the limo and faced their destination.

Ratatouille is a small restaurant, quite popular to the masses for its quality food and great ambiance. The group walked into the restaurant, ignoring some of the pedestrians who gawked at the sight of Gabriel and Adrien. As they entered, they were greeted by an awkward looking man with red curly hair. He flash a big smile as he saw his latest customers.

"As I live and breath! Gabriel Agreste!" He stride across the restaurant and greeted the fashion designer.

"Linguini, it has been a while." Gabriel greeted back with firm hand shake.

"Was that the gravely voice of one Gabriel I hear?" stepping out of the kitchen was a woman a with pointed nose and sharp eyes. Her hair just barely touched her shoulders.

"Colette, as charming as ever."

"Still quite the flirt, eh Gabby?" Colette smirked. Then she noticed the two teenagers. "Is this little Adri? _Mon Dieu_ , you have grown to become quite the Prince Charming."

"Hello, Mrs. Linguini, Mr. Linguini." Adrien greeted the couple respectively.

"And such manners! And this flower here? " The chef pointed at the nervous girl, "Is she your future daughter-in-law, Gabby?"

This brought the blush appearing from the two teenagers' cheeks.

"If she was, my company would be in safe hands." Gabriel stated. The redness on their faces could give Tikki a run for her money, if kwamis have any.

"Oh, for Gabriel to have say that must mean she is worth something." Colette then turned to Nathalie, "Nat! Still single? Y'know I know someone who-"

"Please, Colette, do not bother. No offense to Alfredo, but you have terrible taste in men. And that itself is irony for a chef."

"I am a quite offended, thank you very much." Linguini interjected.

"Well, it was such a pleasure to meet you all, but one cannot mix business with pleasure." Colette said her farewells before disappearing behind the kitchen door. She can still be heard however, barking out orders to the staff.

"My wife, everyone." he gestured humorously. "So, table for 4?"

"Indeed." Gabriel answered.

"Right this way." He lead the group to one corner of the restaurant. "So, the usual?" the red-head asked.

"Surprise me." He answer. Linguini nodded and walked away to create the order.

As they sat, Gabriel took out a piece of folded paper and handed to Marinette. "You have talent, child, and I wish to see it grow. But before that, a little test." Marinette took the paper and unfolded it. It was a sketch, a raw drawing of some clothing design for men's wear. "That is a design one of my employee drew up."

Marinette stared at it with awe. "It...it is amazing!"

"It is. Sadly, I find this particular work lacking. So, as a test, my dear, you will add your own design to it."

"What!?" Nathalie, Adrien and Marinette all said at the same time.

"B-but I can't even-"

"Gabe, that's too much for-"

"Father, this is-"

"Silence." Everyone held back their tongue. Gabriel focus back to the girl. "Have more confidence with yourself, Marinette. I believe you are capable." Marinette merely eyed the the design nervously.

Gabriel sighed. It was probably too much for her at the moment. _Better ease her tension_. "How about this, Marinette. Something to get you in your...mood. I want you to close your eyes."

Adrien and Nathalie looked at the fashion designer, puzzled at his advice. But Marinette put down the paper and closed her eyes.

"Now, breath and picture the design in your head. Imagine the clothing worn by the person dear to you. Imagine the smile on their face as they wear your creation, the feeling of witnessing your design complimenting every part of their feature."

Marinette had the image in her head. An image of her crush wearing the design, but it was slightly altered to match him.

"Embrace that feeling as it... **EMPOWERS** you to make it a reality." She felt a surge of emotions flow through her. The state of which she always felt when she wanted to design. Form the scarf to Jagged Rock's album cover, the feeling of an idea just within her grasp.

Gabriel noticed the change in Marinette's expression, "Open your eyes, Marinette."

As Marinette opened her eyes, everything suddenly felt different. She didn't feel nervous anymore, in fact, she feels invigorated!

Adrien as well noticed the look in her eyes, the confident look which reminded him of Ladybug. _Huh? How weird, why Ladybug?_

Gabriel took out his pencil he had used earlier and handed to Marinette. "Let it flow." he said.

With a the sudden burst of energy, she took the pencil and looked at Adrien. She smiled and turn to face the paper, spilling her ideas all over the sketch. The pink of her tongue stick out of the corner of her lips and Adrien couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He then shook himself out of it, he can't think that way. She's a friend. A very cute, determined, attractive... _STOP, MY BRAIN!_

Not more than 10 minutes later, the sketching stopped. Marinette made one last look at the paper and handed it back to Gabriel.

The Agreste elder looked at the design and what he did next shocked everyone.

He cracked a smile. Not like a big smile or anything, more like a slight curve upwards. He handed the paper to his assistant, "Nathalie, take a picture of this and send it to Gustavo. Have it cataloged in the line up." Nathalie took the paper and did as she was told. Gabriel faced the young girl. "Now to the matter at hand. How would you like to help me for the upcoming Paris Fashion Week?"

* * *

 **Whew, that took a while~**

 **So, hope this one is okay. I tried adding a lot of stuff , and it's mainly feelings and talking, but here is when the story finally begins~**

 **So, what will Marinette do next? What did they order? How will Adrien respond, now that he knows the truth?**

 **Find out next time~**

 **Adieu~**


	3. Knock his shoe's off

**Wassup, fellows~**

 **Oh, man! Thanks sooooo much for the nice, no, GREAT REVIEWS!**

 **Imma try to pace the story a bit, but for now...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Miraculous**

* * *

The dinner with Gabriel went without a hitch. In fact, this was the most amount of time Adrien was able to spend with his father actually talking. Real conversations about school and friends. Sure, he reacted to the mentioning of Nino, but Marinette was able to give a better impression of his DJ best friend. Thankfully, any topic involving Chloe never came up. All this happened thanks to one scarf. And its maker.

Marinette

Adrien couldn't help but wonder about her. She was usually a stuttering mess, a nervous wreck around him. And yet, here she was, smiling and talking, exchanging ideas with the head of the Agreste brand like homemakers exchanging recipes. Even Nathalie enjoyed Marinette's presence, and apologized for her actions

But Marinette, sweet Marinette, forgave and laugh it off.

Adrien's heart starts beating, face flushed when he thought about her. Whah? What was this feeling? It's so warm, so comforting. Just like the scarf. The scarf she made.

"Adrien?"

He heard his name called and was startled. He turn to the voice of sweet honey. The bluenette cocked her head, and the very action sends thoughts through his head. How had he not noticed the pure, sky blue eyes, the light freckles which graced her face making her look adorable. The pink curve of her-

"Adrien."

The voice of his father shook him out of his reverie. He looked at the elder Agreste and answered back.

"S-sorry, Father."

"I'm not who you should apologize to. Dear Marinette here was calling you out."

Back to the girl his head turn, she gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, Marinette? Sorry, I w-wasn't...uuuhhh...just lost in thought."

"O-oh, Okay." the girl shyly responded, "I was j-just telling them about the Inter-School Game Competition." A slight stutter, the familiar Marinette.

The blonde smiled. "Ah, yes. You should have seen her, Father, she was magnificent!"

As the dinner ended, the group said their goodbyes to the owners. As they made their way to the limo, Gabriel had to go back to the office.

"There are some designs I must take care of back in the office." He looked at his son, " Adrien, please escort Marinette back. It would be rude of us as Agreste to send a lady home alone. And Andre will be sure you two are in safe hands."

"What about you, father?"

"I will go with Jean. Nathalie is calling him as we speak." He gestured at his assistant, who is currently on the phone talking to their second driver.

The elder Agreste turned to Marinette, "As I said earlier, it's up to you. If you are interested in helping for PFW, draw up a design by this coming Monday. Inform my son and have him send you straight to my office."

Marinette nodded. Gabriel held up his hand towards the girl, who mimics his actions. He grasps it and bent down to kiss it.

"It's been an honor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He turned to his son, "I'll see you at home, my son."

"Yes, father."

The two teenagers entered the limo, waving good-byes at the two adults as their figure dimmed the further they drove away.

Nathalie watched the car disappear before them and finally spoke.

"Why did you do that, Gabe?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me, big brother. That design! That was your own sketch, why lie about?"

"Technically, I did not lie. I am an employee of my own company." Nathalie didn't buy it. Gabriel sighed, "You remember what I told her, right? It was a test and I didn't want her to be too pressured by it. It's not every day you get to redesign Gabriel Agreste's mistake." Gabriel took out the piece of paper. "Besides, this has utterly shattered my pride."

"Then why are you smiling?"

He hadn't notice it himself. The fashion designer folded back the paper. "Because I was right. She has what I'm lacking." Nathalie merely gave him a questioning look before they noticed limo stopping in front of them.

"Let's go." Gabriel ordered sternly.

Nathalie followed suit.

"Oui, Mr. Agreste."

The drive back to Marinette's home was silent. Only the hum of the engine, the whoosh of passing cars, and the gorilla's occasional grunts were heard. Of course, not excluding the thumping beat of her own heart. She knows it can't be loud enough for Adrien to hear, but wow did it echoed within her.

 _Be still, my heart!_ She tried to calm herself.

Marinette wanted so badly to squeal from pure excitement, wanted to share this whole experience with Alya and talk to Tikki about it. She looked at Adrien. He sat just opposite of her, staring vaguely at the passing scenes before him, the light accentuate his expression. Marinette's heart fluttered at the sight of him. So badly did she want to take out her phone and capture that face. NO! That would be rude. She settled with just a mental picture.

 _Click_ , went her mind has she snapped her mental photo. _I could always draw it later._

All jokes aside, he was oddly quiet.

"Adrien?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm...I'm fine, Marinette. It's just.."

He let the word hang and went back to staring out the window, fiddling with the scarf around his neck.

Noticing that, Marinette wondered. Was he mad at her about the scarf? Thousands of questions filled her head, not too sure how to take his silence. She kept quiet until they reached their destination.

Marinette quietly wished a goodbye and exited the car. Her footsteps were light and solemn as she made her way towards her house. Then, she heard the car door close behind her. She turned, standing there was Adrien.

"Why didn't you tell me you made it?" he asked, holding the scarf in his hands.

Marinette gulped, "I...I.." words were failing her. She can't do this. She can't.

 _Yes you can_

Fist clenched, she look at the boy and told him. _Moment of truth._

"I didn't want to take it away."

"What do you mean?"

The bluenette started rubbing her arm, nervousness seeping in, "Y-you look so happy, y'know. The way you brighten up at the mention of your father's gift. I didn't want you to be disappointed. I can't take that away from you. So, I just.."

 _Just_

There the same word hang again. Silence was exchange between the two.

"A-are you m-mad?" Marinette asked shyly

"What!? No, why would I be mad?"

"B-because it i-isn't from your father."

Adrien took a few steps forward and called her out.

"Marinette. Mari." He took her hands and stared right into the two blue orbs. Marinette had to crane her neck to match his gaze.

"This scarf the best gift I have ever received in my whole life." He spoke slowly, allowing each word to sink into her. "I am disappointed with my father, that I cannot help. But he told me once; Every designer, or artist, will put a piece of their soul into their creation. They spent their time, spilled their blood, sweat and tears into it. As the model, I wear a piece of their soul on me. To show my appreciation, I must show off to the world of their creation."

He pointed to the scarf, "This scarf is a piece of your soul and I want you to know I am grateful for receiving it. Thank you, Marinette."

She felt herself falling love withe him all over again.

Eyes staring back at each other, their face slowly inch closer towards each other.

But be it fate, god, or just plain bad luck, the sound of the car horn snapped them both out of their reverie. Adrien turned towards his limo, specifically where the driver seat was, and frowned. He did not notice Marinette giving the same face.

Facing each other again, the two teenagers blushed furiously.

"I-I guess * better go back/ You probably have to go back" They both spoke at the same time and nervously laughed

When the two didn't continue speaking, Adrien decided to take that chance. Quickly, he lean in and peck on Marinette's cheeks. Adrien started walking back to his car and waved at the girl.

"I-I'll see you at schoo-WAAH!" he fumbled, but thanks to reflex, he was able to stabilize himself. "I'm okay, nothing to worry about. School see you at- I mean, At school I see, NO! I mean...Bye." He quickly got back into the limo, leaving a daze Marinette holding her cheek where his lip touched.

Today, she was able to talk with her crush, _ALMOST KISSED ADRIEN,_ impressed the head of the Agreste clothing line, _ALMOST KISSED ADRIEN,_ was thanked for her present, _ALMOST KISSED ADRIEN,_ and was kissed by Adrien. Although not on the lips, it matters not. ADRIEN KISSED HER!

Marinette let out a content sigh.

 _This is the best!_

 _This is the worst!_

It was Sunday and Marinette still couldn't think of a design. The deadline is tomorrow and nothing, literally nothing came to her. What the hell was wrong with her?

She tried to re-imagine the feeling she had before. That sparks of emotions, but no. Zilch. She could imagine her crush just fine, but she couldn't come up with a single good design.

"I'm done, Tikki. I can't think of anything!" She leaned back on her chair and let go of her pencil. "I won't be able to design and I won't impress Adrien's dad and-"

"Don't give up now, Marinette!" encouraged the small floating being.

"I just can't do it. I've tried to imagine it, tried to grasp that feeling, but nothing comes to mind!" She sighed and stared at one of the many posters of her crush. Altering other people's designs was one thing, but making one from scratch was a totally different experience. Sure, she was able to design the bowler hat within one day, but this was several articles of clothing put together! The colours weren't even added yet.

"I think I need some fresh air, Tikki." She stood up walked towards her balcony. As she opened the door, however, she was greeted by an unexpected individual.

"Chat!?"

"Ah!" startled the feline superhero, "A-ah I mean... Hello Princess, a pleasant sur _purr_ ise." He tried to recover.

Marinette quickly shut the door behind her, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was...uhh, I was patrolling."

"In daylight?"

"You never know when evil strikes, My Purrincess." He gave her a grin.

"Then, what about Ladybug? Shouldn't she be out there with you?"

"Well, thing is I've got some free time and thought to myself, "Hey, why not patrol a bit, save a kitten from trees, keep a _chat_ eye for trouble and so on" and besides," He sighed, "I don't want to disturb Ladybug. It's a Sunday and I'm sure she's more willing to spend time with her family then with this stray cat."

"No!" Marinette said, probably slightly more loudly then she intended. "I mean, she wouldn't think that. She's just busy, is all."

Chat cocked his head, "You seem quite sure of Ladybug's personality."

"W-well, I'm just saying it from my point of view. I mean, **IF** I was Ladybug, I'd feel that way." She could her heart racing from sheer nervousness.

"Thanks, Marinette." Chat smiled, "But enough about me, word around the street is you've been offered some sort of opportunity of a lifetime."

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Wh-who told you that?"

"Oh, I got my sources." He drawled.

Marinette tried to scratch her head for answers. She told Alya. And there's a possibility that she already told Nino, but why would she contact Chat for? The only other answer left was..

"Adrien?"

"Who!?" Chat was startled, "I-I mean, that's correct. I was patrolling around when I came across the Agreste boy during a photoshoot. I'm not sure why, but he suddenly, and excitedly, might I add, told me about his dear friend, Marinette, was helping his father out for Paris Fashion Week. If I didn't know any better, he seems quite proud of you, Purrincess."

A blushed appeared on her cheeks, but then she remembered her predicament and her face fell.

Noticing this, Chat asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be working with Adrien's dad." She answered glumly.

"Why!"

"It's just that..I can't quite get the designs properly. Every time I drew something, it's like..blegh, y'know? I can't really explain it, but I don't think it's nice."

"Let me be the judge of that." Chat told her. "Come, show me your drawings, I'm sure it's great."

"Okay...But, before we enter, let me clean up first." She quickly went inside her room Chat could ask why, and starts taking down her Adrien posters.

Tikki came flying near her, "Why are you taking down the posters?" she asked.

"If Chat enters, he's going to know my obsession on Adrien!"

"And?"

"And he'll tease me for that. My pride can't handle such a thing. Not in this lifetime!"

Tikki sighed and helped Marinette take down the posters.

After they were down, Tikki went to hide and Marinette got ready to let Chat in.

As he entered he took a look around.

"As pink as I remembered," he murmured.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh, uh..It's quite pink, this room. Yeah, quite pink." He nodded.

Marinette shrugged and grabbed her sketchbook to hand it to Chat. He flipped through the pages.

"See, not good."

"What are you talking about, Princess, these clothes are great, in fact, I could go far as to say it's the cat's meow!"

Marinette cringed slightly, "It's not good enough. And it most certainly is not the "cat's meow." It just feels all been done before. I'm supposed to draw something original." She said.

Chat looked back at the girl and felt his heart ache a bit at the sight of her expression. He closed the book and handed it back to Marinette.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'd wear your designs."

"Thanks, Chat."

"No, I'm serious. If you could make a new super hero get up instead of this leather embarrassment, that would be awesome."

"Yeah," she absently agreed, "That would."

Then, she felt a jolt passed through her.

"That's it!" She shouted in joy.

"What is?"

Marinette didn't answer. Instead, she sat down on her desk and opened to a fresh page and began drawing. Curious, Chat leaned forward over her shoulder took look. He watched as the design quickly appeared on the page. When it was done, he was almost speechless.

"Wow."

Marinette smirked. This felt like the best work she had done so far. An intricate design of a more modern, improved version of Chat Noir's costume, but still casual.

"I've got to say, Princess, you have really outdone yourself." Chat commented. She smiled at the superhero's compliment.

"Thanks, Chat." Out of pure joy, she hugged him, which surprised the feline quite a bit.

"M-marinette!?"

What she did next completely blew his mind out of it, as she moved up and kissed Chat on the cheek.

"Wah-w-whah?" he started asking, but words failed him.

Marinette wore a light blush, "That's for giving me the idea."

Chat tried to compose himself, but the boy was blushing way too much, his words fumbled, "Gal-GlAD ttt-to b-be off asis-sasis-assisisis..." He took a deep breathed, "Gladtobeofassistance!" he said in one go.

Marinette giggled and it was a hymn to his ears.

"W-well, Purrincess, it seems my job here is done." He started walking towards the balcony, " _Au Revoir_ ," He gave her a bow and went off his way.

After he left, Tikki came out of hiding and flew towards her chosen, "Marinette, how could you, making the boy blush like that?" She teased

"Oh, he hasn't seen anything yet." Marinette giggled.

" _Tsk tsk_ , poor boy."

"Aw, don't sweat it. Anyway, I'm feeling the inspiration again. It's time to start on a new sketch." Marinette sat back down and started drawing some more, as ideas after ideas came to her back to back. She kept at it till slightly past midnight, as she finished the final touch on her design.

She smiled a prideful smile to herself.

"I'm gonna knock the shoes out of Mr. Agreste tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Sooo, there you go~**

 **A fluff here, motivation there and few puns, I tried**

 **Hopefully y'all enjoy this one. And, yes I noticed I didn't actually describe any piece of clothing**

 **That...I'll explain next time.**

 **Till the, Adieu~**


	4. An offer one can't refuse (1)

**HELLO GUYS!**

 **And...**

 **SORRY! It's soooooooooo late for this to come up. I've been arguing with myself back and forth on how to proceed and i ended up jumping from one thing to the other and ended up in Pinterest and tumblr**

 **Sigh~**

 **But, thanks for all the reviews and favs! Again, I apologize to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Without further ado**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 ** _Do you want power?_**

 _W-who-who are y-you?_

 ** _I can sense your darkness swelling within you. You know you want it. Aren't you tired?_**

 _I-I-I..._

 ** _There's no need to say anything, not yet at least. This is what you wish for, and I am capable enough to grant such wishes._**

 _What..what are you?_

 ** _I...I am an [ ]_**

* * *

Marinette felt the rush in her, but not because she was excited to show her designs. Well, that was part of it, but mostly because of another thing.

She was late for class.

By now, she should have figured out where the stem of her tardiness came from.

Marinette thought back to last night.

After finishing up with her designs, she had the bright idea to patrol the streets of Paris. When she did get started, she crossed paths with her partner (Did he kept on patrolling since then?)

An argument followed (Ladybug apparently knew of his solo patrolling), but they somehow found compromise for the situation. Chat left earlier, bidding his Lady a (reluctant) farewell, while Ladybug continued her own patrol. She must've been slightly over-enthusiastic (and guilty) that she ended up patrolling till 3am.

Now she was late, rushing to class. She bid her parents farewell, and held the sketchbook in her arms as she burst into class, just in time for roll call.

"Marinette?" The homeroom teacher called out.

"I'm here!"

Everyone's attention was on the shy girl.

"Tardy again, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Go and take your seat." Miss Bustier ordered. Marinette walked towards her seat with her head down out of embarrassment. She might have heard a snide comment from a certain spoilt blonde, but another blonde distracted her.

Adrien gave her a silent wave and a blushed smile as she passed by. She responded the same.

Nino elbowed Adrien, giving him a knowing smile. Alya as well gave her something similar to her best friend.

Class passed by with a blur. When the class were finally dismissed, Marinette made her move towards Adrien.

"A-Adrien!" she called out. She wasn't sure why she felt the whole class' eyes on her, but she pushed away that feeling. She handed the sketchbook in her arms to the blonde boy.

Adrien took it and flipped through the pages. Marinette watched closely with bated breath (and apparently everyone watched with her..even Chloe). A moment later, the page closed and a sparkle appeared on Adrien's eyes.

"S-so, what...what did you think?" she shyly asked.

"M=Marinette," He finally spoke. He looked into the clear blue orbs of hers with his own green, a smile plastered on his face, "This is incredible! Marvellous even! I knew it was going to be great, but this-This is just beyond my imagination, but then again, I don't have a lot of imagination to begin with." He quickly took out his phone and started calling his driver to pick them up.

Marinette was stunned by the strings of compliment. She hadn't thought he would be this happy. Sure, she thought she could impress him, but this was almost over-exaggerated, not that she mind.

Adrien put his phone back and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, my drivers on the way," he said and pulled her.

"ADRIEKINS!" came the shrill voice of Chloe, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Sorry, Chlo, it's a secret," he wanted to say more, but decided otherwise. He grabbed Marinette by the hand and quickly led her out of the door and towards the entrance of the school. Marinette herself was in a trance, not truly sure what's going on around her. One minute Adrien was singing praises to her, next she's running across the hallway with her crush, who was leading her! _Wait, that was a minute._

They stood in front of Francois-Dupont College, awaiting the Gorilla to come by. Marinette could see the giddiness radiate from Adrien and thought, " _Why is he so excited? I'm the one meeting his father."_ But instead of pointing it out, she giggled.

The limo finally came and Adrien, still holding the bluenette's hand, led her to the car. Inside, he told driver to head towards his father's office. A grunt from the Gorilla and the divider was shut, leaving the two alone.

It was then that it dawn upon the blonde that his hand was still holding the shy girl's. He quickly let go like hot metal and gave a sheepish smile.

"S-sorry, Marinette." He apologized

"N-nono,, it's fine!" She quickly responded, trying to hide the disappointment of Adrien letting go of her hand. Still holding her sketchbook as well, the blonde boy gave it back. Marinette held it with both her arms, whispering a shy _Thank_ you to him. The two teenagers shared a silent moment as they finally felt the limo stopped. Slowly, the divider opened and the Gorilla nodded as a signal they have reached their destination.

They took a step outside, the building looming over them. Marinette gulped, feeling the nerves getting into her. A hand rest on her shoulder and she turned to the owner. Adrien gave her a reassuring smile, which settled down her nerves (but intensify the blush on her face). The two walked towards the entrance. Adrien nodded at the security and reached the counter, where Adrien simply asked the receptionists for clearance to his father's office. After handing them a tag, they got into the elevator and headed up to the Agreste office floor.

When the elevator door opened, Marinette was hit by the cold air, but more so than that, the whiff and atmosphere of the fashion industry. The buzzing of people working, chatter and rings and other sounds passed through the young girl's ears. She was awed by the sights before her. This is where her goal was, this is where she wants to be.

Adrien lead the way, passing greetings to some of the employees. They finally stopped in front of his father's, a glass door separated them. They could see Gabriel Agreste, his back turned against the door. Apparently he was talking to someone, probably his partners on the video chat. Nathalie was just outside in her own desk. She nodded at them.

"Hello, Adrien, Marinette. A pleasure to see you both here."

"Hi, Nathalie! Is father busy at the moment?" he asked

"Currently Mr. Agreste is speaking to some of the execs of the fashion show to finalize on the designs."

"He's gonna finalize today!?" Marinette squeaked.

"Yes, it seems they wish to see the design so they can get started immediately with the preparations."

"Merde." Adrien said breathlessly

"Language!" Nathalie reprimanded him.

"Heh, sorry. Can we go inside?"

"I'll inform Mr. Agreste of your arrival." She pressed a button a spoke into the intercom, "Mr. Agreste, Ms Dupain-Cheng and Adrien has arrived." The two could see Gabriel looking behind him. He nodded and turned to face his partners.

"You may go inside." Nathalie said.

Adrien walked through the glass door first, with Marinette in toe. They pushed the glass door open, facing the back of the fashion designer.

"The designs need to be ready now or we'll be facing delays for PFW. It'll be a PR nightmare!" said a moustached man in one of the screens.

Gabriel stared at the screen as 3 others added their own two cents on the subject. He heard his door opened and turn to see the 2 teenagers.

"Adrien" He greeted first, then eyed the shy girl, "Marinette, do you have the designs?" he asked, but by his toned, it sounded like he was demanding for it.

"Y-yess, sir! Mr. Agreste- ah..ah..I-I mean Gabriel..uuh... Mr. Gabriel Agreste...Sir!" She nervously handed her sketchbook to the fashion designer.

He took it and quickly flew through the pages until he stopped at one page. He opened up the sketchbook wide and showed it to the executives of PFW. IT was the Chat Noir casual, the first of her designs.

"Here is one of the designs."

"WHA-mmmmfff!" Adrien quickly covered Marinette's screech with his hands.

Gabriel remained unperturbed as he shows the girl's designs.

"My word, this is remarkable." Said one man from the webcam feed.

"A bit rough, but truly captures the essence of the heroes." Said another.

"This is only one of the designs. I'll send the rest by tonight."

"But wai-"

"Good day." Gabriel pressed the disconnect button and ended the feed.

"Jackasses ," He mumbled. The elder Agreste flipped through the sketchbook more carefully, "I apologized for springing that on you, Marinette. These...business types tend to get impatient. Not that I don't understand their urgency, but I'd like one day to actually finalize my designs. Seems to be I've got most of my compilation right here."

He closed the book and placed it on his desk, "Seeing as you have submitted your designs, I can assume you will take my offer?" He noticed how Adrien still had his hands over Marinette's mouth, "Adrien, remove your hands off, I wish to hear her reply."

The younger Agreste quickly took back his hands, his face painted with light crimson of embarrassment for his actions.

Marinette tried to speak, but she was still trying to _re-Agreste._ Damn it, Chat! First the shoe, now this? She tried to slow down her beating heart. Right now, this is what she wanted, her dream within her grasp.

 _Steel thyself, Marinette, you are capable_

"I-I wish...no, I accept your offer...Gabriel." She replied, just slightly shaky when she said his name. Not often she could address an adult by their first name, less so when he's a famous individual.

Both Agreste smiled at her response; the younger with a brighter appeal while the elder was faint.

"Understood." Gabriel nodded. He pressed a button on his table and spoke, "Nathalie," his voice echoed through the intercom, "Could you come in and bring the papers, please?"

Nathalie got up her seat with some documents in her arms. The assistant stepped into the room and passed it to the young girl. She then left the three and went back to her desk.

"In your hands are a few documents. One is an apprenticeship contract in which you will be working with me for the remainder till the end of PFW. I would need your parent's signatures for consent. It's all formalities, you may look through it if you want. The second is your schedule. PFW is at the end of this month, we need everyone in this industry to work fast, including you. I will also send it to your school so they may be informed of you absentees. But that does not mean you may skip school at will. If you have the chance to go to school, do so. The schedule should coincide with Adrien's." Marinette flipped through the documents and nodded. "Anything you wish to inquire?"

"N-no, Gabriel..uuhh, Mr. Agreste?" The raven-haired wasn't sure how to address the fashion designer now that she was going to work with him.

"Gabriel is still fine, Marinette." Gabriel went back to his desk and began flipping through the designs, "If you don't mind, I'll be keeping this. All the designs here are some of the best I've seen, Marinette. Be proud, for there is little I would change from this." Marinette beamed at Gabriel's compliment.

"Since that is all, you two best go back to school. You may take anything from the pantry before you leave, I'm sure you two are quite famish."

The two teenagers bid the fashion designer farewell and step outside of his office. Marinette, having trouble containing her excitement, let out a loud cheer and started doing a little jig. So excited she was, she launched herself towards Adrien and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy.

A cough from Nathalie brought the girl back to reality. She let go of the blonde, fancying the biggest shade of red she have ever worn on her face, and whispered a silent "s-sorry, Adrien". The two shyly walked away.

Nathalie chuckled to herself. It has been a while since she saw Adrien looking this happy.

It was moments later, someone stood in front Nathalie. The assistant looked and was met with a wrath-filled face. The angry person, a woman with streaking white-hair, was holding a sheet of paper crumbled in her hand.

"Yes, Mdm Morri?"

"This!" She pointed at the crumbled paper, a copy of Marinette's design, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You, among all the other staffs, should have been given the email on our change of designs."

"Why? Who authorized such-" Morri stopped mid-sentence and looked behind at her boss. Gabriel remained seated behind his desk, occupying himself with the paperwork needed to confirm the submission. The female started walking towards his office, Nathalie trying to stop her, but Morri was already inside.

She stood before Gabriel, fuming as she clutched the already crumpled designs.

"Is there something you need, Morri?"

"Something I need? I need an explanation! What happened to my designs I sent you? You said you would approve of them!"

"I said I will consider them," Gabriel corrected.

"Consider!? Why haven't we approved of them before?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, Morri. I needed time to reconsider."

"And you choose for these? This work of an amateur?"

"That is not what the exec says. Every one of them have approved the designs. Mores so than yours."

"You!"

"I will give you time to cool you head, Morri. I'd rather not fire any of my designers with PFW so close. So, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Gabriel shouted as he stood up. The female left his office and the designer sighed as he sat back down.

He knew he shouldn't have acted like that to one of his best designers, but with the stress of PFW lingering, he didn't need any more bull shit going on. He needed this whole thing to be finished with so he can focus on other _that_.

"It's going to be a busy week." he sighed.

* * *

 ** _"You have come again"_**

 _"Can you truly grant me power?"_

 ** _"If you wish it, you shall receive."_**

 _"Then...I will take the offer'  
_

 ** _"Then so be it"_**

 _"How does this work-AAguugghh!"_

 _"W-what's hh-happnening-uauaaggAA"_

 ** _"This is the power I can bestow upon you. But it has a price. I am looking a few pest that have been activated in this era. You'll know them once you sense them. They go by Tikki, Plagg...and Nooroo."_**

* * *

 **AN: HERE I AM! RIDING LIKE A...sigh~**

 **Sorry for the lateness again**

 **Anywho, what's happening in this story? Plot thickens with this unknown fellow.**

 **Look forward next time for the next chapter of... MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE!**


	5. An offer one can't refuse (2)

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAV/FOLLOWS SORRY IT TOOK LONG. YOU GAIS ARE WONDERFUL BEINGS~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIKED IT!" Marinette squealed as the two made their way out of the building.

Adrien laughed, "I told you he'll like it. If fact, all those execs seem to enjoy your designs, Mari."

The bluenette blushed, "I just...Well, it's always a dream to work with Gabriel Agreste, and now I got the opportunity. All thanks to you."

"Me? It was all you. I'm only the son of Gabriel Agreste."

"You're more than that! You're smart, compassionate, and sure you have model good-looks, but you're more than just a pretty face and I'm rambling! OMG! I was not suppose to say that out loud!" She covered her mouth quickly, feeling the heat of her face slowly growing. _I made a total humiliation of myself! Mon Dieu, now Adrien is going to thinking I'm such a dummysaurus and he'll tell his dad and we'll never get-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hearty laughter from her crush. The sound so melodious she almost forgotten her earlier fib. When the laughter slowed down, Adrien shot Marinette a smile that could melt her on the spot. His eyebrow raised, some of his flawless white teeth showing, he spoke in such low-sultry voice, it felt to her that he was flirting, "Model good-looks you say?"

A Cheshire grin. The bluenette never thought her crush was capable of such a grin, yet it felt right. And what wonders it did to the girl, stumbling over her words.

"I'm actually honored you said that," he started, suddenly nervousness growing in his speech, a tinge of red growing in his face, "I've always thought there wasn't much about me other than _model-good looks._ I can't really draw, I can't cook or, well, lead people as great as you do! To have someone capable compliment me...it's ...Thank you, Marinette."

They were aware they were staring at each other. They were aware how comforting the moment felt. If it only lasted. The two did not expect a screeching noise to break the moment. Adrien and Marinette quickly turned to the direction of the sound. Standing on top of a building was darkened shape figure. Both of them could feel it in their guts that they had to act; They had to run.

"Marinette, let's go!" Adrien grabbed the girl by the hand and made a run for it.

-MA-

Too much was happening all at the same time for the young superheroine. First she presented her designs to her idol, then she accepted her dream job (albeit for a few weeks). Now, she's being chased by something she really have no words before.

No, she does have a word for it

 _Demon_

Although maybe demon was too vague. Regardless, Marinette was running for dear life as the demon chased her by the tail.

The demon chasing her was vastly different from any she had seen. Its form stood tall, its eyes were red slits, and a gaping maw for a mouth Whatever remnants of humanity from the victim was absent. Its whole body was midnight black, its leg jagged like lightning, its torso too thin to be human. The being had arms that reached to its' knees, its palms wide with talon-like fingers attached to it. White-streaking hair flowed widely from the demon's head.

 _Was this an Akuma? But this is different from Hawkmoth's usual victims._

It was just her luck that something had to crash into her time with Adrien. At first, the demon was chasing after the two together, but when they split up, the demon instead focus its efforts on Marinette.

She made a turn at the corner of the street, trying to lose the creature, but it was still on her heel. The blunette make a turn into an alleyway, in hopes she could transform, but the demon was too quick. Appearing right before her, the Demon nailed her to the ground, pushing her out into the open street.

Fear started seeping into her, the Demon's eyes staring right back into her own. It leaned in, gurgling a word she understood.

"T-tTIIIKKKKiiiii"

Her eyes widen. How does it know the name of her kwami? Is that why she was being chased?

The nose of the demon flared, taking in the smell of its target, "TIIIKKKIII!" it roared again. The being raised its claws high and Marinette could feel her blood turn cold. This was the way she go.

At least that was what she thought.

"MAAARRINEEEEETTE!"

A silver object smashed into the head of the demon, sending it flying.

What passed by the girl's eyes was a black blur of fury. His face was contorted with wrath, the flare behind his emerald eyes almost burning. The hero caught the baton he threw earlier and extended it, proceeding to advance towards the demon.

The demon staggered when it got up, trying to register what hit it, but no sooner when it stood, it was attacked once again. The feline hero thrust his staff into the demon with all of his rage and might, once again sending the being flying.

Marinette gawked at the display of uncharacteristic anger from her partner. Never before have she seen him this frightening before.

"C-chat?"

That snapped the blonde out of his rage. He turned to the bluenette, his eyes which was once on fire now replaced with concern, relief and fear. Before she could say anything else, Chat quickly ambushed her into a his arms, wrapping her in a tight grip of desperation.

"Chat!?" she squeaked, feeling a slight heat growing from her face.

"You're alright..you're o-okay," he responded, unsure if he was saying it for her for himself, "My god, I thought I was gong to lose you."

"Ki-Kitty?"

Chat pulled away and faced the girl, his face suddenly harden, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" he shouted.

This startled Marinette very much as she was never shouted by her partner before, in and out of costume. "W-what?"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!? My god, if I haven't come sooner- If-if Adrien haven't told me."

"Adrien?"

"Dammit, Marinette! Don't you ever do that to me!"

"But-"

They were interrupted by the loud cry from the demon. They both swung their heads towards the creature as it stood up once again, ready to attack. Chat Noir stood up, drawing his baton for the battle.

"Princess, I need you to make a run for it." he said in a serious tone. He could hear Marinette about to say something, "Do not argue with me on this. I need you to get away from here. I-I need you to run...I need to know that you're safe." He said the words softly, turning to Marinette with a pleading expression.

Marinette said nothing. Complying to his wishes, the girl nodded, and quickly got up, making her way far from the fight. She turned the corner and hid behind some cars as she opened her purse. Her kwami flew in front of her, the little god wearing a fearful and concerned expression.

"What was **that** , Tikki?" she had to ask, wondering exactly what they were fighting against.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I can't explain it now. But what you should know is that **it** is not one of Hawkmoth's Akuma."

"Then whose one is it?"

-MA-

"An _Oni_."

"It seems they finally made their move, Master."

"It would seem so."

"Are you not going to help them?"

"Why should I bother, Noroo?"

"Because **IT** will not stop at robbing the Inheritors off their Miraculous. **IT** will try to destroy them."

-MA-

Adrien was having a hard time against the Akuma. Unlike Hawkmoth's victims, this one does not carry any sort of item he could snatch and destroy. It was deadlier as well, swiping and countering all of the blonde's attack.

"How are we going to stop this thing?"

 _I have one idea, but you might not like it_ , He heard Plagg's voice from his mind. It surprised him when Plagg spoke through his suit when he first transformed. He had told Adrien he was always capable of speaking to him when transformed, but never needed to as he trusted the kid to do his duty well. This time was an exception.

The demon swung its talons down to the hero, which he manage to block with his baton. But the demon's attack didn't let up, as it whip another attack towards Chat. Chat quickly dodged the next one, rolling underneath its arm and taking advantage of the opening presented before him. He gripped his baton tightly and was about to make another thrust once more. He hadn't expected the demon's head somehow turning at a sickening direction facing him, its maw gaping open. A small black ball slowly formed from its mouth, and every part of Chat's instincts screamed to dodge it.

He stomped his foot and twisted his body, The boy spun away from the demon's aim, missing its target entirely. Chat kept on jumping, flipping away from the Akuma's beam.

Swiftly, the cat hero dodged the Akuma's ranged attacks, flinging himself on top of cars and swinging towards poles. He finally found cover, landing on top a tall building where the shots did not reach him.

"It can shoot now!?"

 _These things are an adaptable bunch, if not annoying_

"So, what was plan you talked about?"

 _Using Cataclysm on it_

"Wouldn't that kill it?"

 _I did say you wouldn't like it_

Chat thought hard, trying to find solutions to fight against this Oni-influenced being. Plagg ran the basics to him as quickly as he could about his foe. Unlike Hawkmoth's Akumas, its corruption came from within, attached to the life of the victim. And unlike Hawkmoth's, Oni corruption can be deadly against Miraculous users, the exception being Chat Noir, but Plagg didn't explain further.

When the shooting stopped, Chat got out of his cover to see the situation. Silence was all he could hear, and it was unnerving.

"Where the heck did it-"

His question was met with a car flying towards him.

"Fuuu-"

Something wrapped around Chat's waist and yanked him away from the vehicle. He skidded across the floor, stopping shy away from the foot of his savior. His eyes met bluebell orbs and he was grateful for her presence.

"Thanks for pulling me aside, My lady." he winked. Ladybug shook her head answered back with a smile. She helped her partner up and untangled him.

"Wouldn't want you to getting crushed under all that weight now, Chaton."

"Was that a pun, m'lady?"

"Don't push it, Chat."

"Why, I wouldn't dare to drive you passed the limit."

"Uggh, you are incorrigible."

"I don't know about that, Bugaboo~"

Their focus turned to the Akuma below. It opened its mouth, the ball of energy slowly collecting. As it shot, the two heroes quickly reacted.

"It can shoot?"

"I said the same thing."

The duo dodged the Akuma's barrage. Chat Noir threw his baton towards the demon, but it shot it back with its beam.

"This is annoying! How are we suppose to get close to it?" Chat said, frustrated with the stalemate.

"A better question would be how are we going to purify this Akuma?" And she was right to ask. Their kwamis had explained to them a bit about their foe. An _Oni's_ corruption comes from within their victim, bringing out the worst and disfiguring them, turning them into demon slaves with the task of abiding to their master's will. "I'm going use my Lucky Charm to see this through. Chat-"

"Way ahead of you." Chat stretched himself and got ready to jump

"Wait," he stopped and turned to his partner. He could see the look on her face; Concern etched behind those bluebell eyes. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and whisper to her everything will be alright. Ladybug looked into his eyes and said, "Be careful"

Chat gave her his signature grin, "Always, my Lady." He jumped of the building, ready to face the Akuma.

"Lucky Charm!" Marinette threw her yo-yo up. The small object started spinning. With a bright flash, an item fell into her hand. "A ping pong racket?" Again she questions the tools before. While Ladybug remain befuddled, Chat tries his best to get close to the Akuma. The demonic being was incessant with its attack. every time he tries to get closer, it would shoot a barrage of bemas towards the feline superhero.

 _This ain't looking good, kid. The longer this goes, the harder it'll get to beat it. Not to mention the property damage._

"I'm trying, Plagg."

 _Try harder!_ Chat dodged the demon's attack, swiftly jumping closer to his target. Just as he was within distance, the demon leapt away from him. Chat gave chase, ensuring it doesn't leave his sight. The two landed on top of another building, facing each other.

"PllaAAAaaaGGGG!" it roared.

"That's enough out of you!" Chat rushed towards it, but the ball of energy quickly gathered from its mouth. The blonde side stepped from the enemy attack. He looked where the shot lead to. His eyes widen in dread as he noticed where it was heading towards.

"Ladybug!" he shouted. Ladybug turns towards her partner's voice and saw the incoming attack. Reacting quickly, she raised the racket in front of her, the energy ball clashing against the surface of the polka-dotted sports equipment.

"AAUUGHH!" she let out. The impact from the shot was harder than she anticipated. Ladybug blasted back, rolling near the edge of the building, the lucky charm of hers flying out of her hand and landing near to where she lay.

The energy ball that Ladybug managed to hit ricocheted off, its color changing from pure black to bright right after the contact. It flew straight back to the Akuma, hitting it square on the torso. The Akuma screamed in pain. The place where the shot landed turn the demon's corrupted body white for a moment before it was covered back by the corruption

 _It can be cleansed!_ Chat Noir, who witnessed this, was able to find the answer. He looked towards his Lady, who was still knocked out. _Have to keep fighting until she gets back up_.

When Chat faced his enemy, he noticed it was getting ready to release another shot, this time a lot stronger that normal.

"SHIT" Chat cursed. In the back of his mind, he could hear his aunt reprimanding. He quickly shoo it away and gathered his energy into his hand.

"CATACLYSM!" he shouted. The blonde quickly pounce in front the Akuma's aim and shot out his hand. The Akuma let loose its attack, the surge of corrupted energy pointed towards Chat.

The moment the beam hit his hand, Chat could feel himself being pushed back. He struggled to hold against the attack, but he couldn't avoid it, not with Ladybug in the way. Cataclysm was the only thing that was pushing it back, but it won't last.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" The feline hero cried as he held on to his might. Finally, the power of the beam was too much for Chat Noir and he was blasted away, but not without redirecting the beam's course somewhere else. The hero tumbled, rolling off the roof of the building. He quickly shot up his hand, grabbing the ledge. His other arm hang loose, a throbbing pain surrounding it. With all his energy, Chat pulled himself up and lay on his back. His head rolled to the side, once again facing the Akuma. The corrupted being was ready for another shot.

 _Sonuva_

Chat trudged to his feet with whatever little stamina he has left.

 _Can't allow it to shoot Ladybug_ , he thought, _I won't allow it to shoot Ladybug!_

Ladybug stirred out, slowly getting up. Groggily, her attention was at the back of her partner. Once her vision clears, she finally took in the scene before her. Dread started growing from within her.

"CHAT!"

The villain let out the beam.

Time felt still for Chat. He urged to lift both of his hands up, covering himself. He shut his eyes closed and awaited the impact. Adrien's mind started floating to the people in his life. Nino. Alya. Chloe. Nathalie. His thoughts lead him to they shy daughter of the baker.

Marinette..

He won't be able to see her clothes come to life. Such a shame.

Ladybug

He'll never get to be beside her again.

Mom..

Adrien then remembered he'll probably leaving the only family member he has

"Dad.."

He remained still, wondering why the impact never came. Chat slowly opened his eyes to see the back of a tall figure.

"Dad?" he said once again, unsure this time.

"I doubt so." the figure answered back. His voice sent a chill right down Chat's core. His vision clears, having a better look at the man before him.

He stood there, towering over Chat's height, with one arm clutching a cane and another raised, summoning a butterfly-like insignia before him. He wore a deep purple suit, with matching slacks. From what Chat could tell, his head was covered by a silver mask.

 _That ain't a butterfly, kid. That's a moth_ , Plagg corrected from his mind. Once he said that, it finally clicked who the being was before him. His eyes widen in shock, jaws slacked opened as to finally meeting this man face-to-face for the first time.

Standing before Chat is his and Ladybug's greatest enemy; The man behind all the previous akuma attacks and plagued the city with fear. The man who sought out their Miraculous, relentlessly using friends and strangers alike to attack them. Standing before Chat Noir was Hawkmoth

* * *

 **AN: WHEW! ABOUT GODDAM TIME**

 **This took longer than I anticipated, jeez...**

 **Allo folks, Qirtz here, and thanks again for the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows~**

 **Took me awhile to write this, but its finally here. Apologies for the grammar mistakes and such and such.**

 **I've been trying to find out exactly which term should I used. Aku basically means evil and Akuma has been widely referred to as devil, or demon. So I looked around for another term for evil. I wanted to use Yaoguai or Mogwai, but ended up using Oni. I dunno, just felt Oni as a safer choice.**

 **ANYWHO~**

 **LE GASP** **Hawkmoth appears for the first time, and why did he save Chat Noir? And who or what is an Oni?**

 **More questions surfaced as the story continues next time in,,**

 **MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE!**

 **Give yer thoughts and stuff**

 **Till next time**

 **Qirtz signing off~**


	6. An offer one can't refuse (3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug~**

* * *

Chat Noir wasn't sure how to react. Slacked jaw and shock was the only thing going for him. Should he attack the man before me, should he fight his and Ladybug's arch-nemesis? The very man that have been terrorizing Paris all year?

He didn't realise his body already on its knees, the fatigue from the Akuma's attack still affected him. He could feel himself crumble any moment now. Not to mention he had already used his Cataclysm.

He heard his ring beeping. _What luck_ , he thought.

"NoOrOOoooooOO!" The Akuma shouted, its red slits focused on the new presence.

Hakwmoth looked at his hand that he used to blocked the Akuma's attack. It glowed with dark energy. Adrien sees him murmur something before he faced the blonde. The moth-themed villain looked into Adrien's green eyes, who could only imagine the worst to come.

Hawkmoth said something to him, but Chat couldn't hear it, too exhausted to do so. The best he could get from his lips was a _brace yourself,_ but for what? The villain then thrust his palm onto Chat's chest, the air leaving the feline hero's lung.

Adrien felt an intense pain coursing through his body. His bones felt like they were corroding, his cells dying. He let out an inhumane scream of pain, the worse he have ever felt in his life. He wanted to beg for it to stop, but words could not form in his mouth, his brain too preoccupied by the intensity. And just when he felt like passing out, the pain subsided, to be replaced by a sudden burst of energy. It surprised him so much he shot back up and wonder where the energy came from.

"Good, you're up. I half expected you to succumb to the pain, but clearly it was all within my calculations."

"W-Whah!? What did you do?" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"No time for explanations, the enemy approaches!"

Adrien could feel a sudden chill run down his spine. He turned to the Akuma and shivered. The monster stood ready to attack. It crouched down, claws digging into the ground. It let out an ear-piercing screech, which Adrien braced himself for what comes after.

Quickly, it launches itself towards the two targets, flaying it's mighty claws. Hawkmoth raised his cane and managed to block one hand, but he couldn't get the other. Luckily Chat anticipated it and pulled his baton out to counter the hand.

The two pushed the Akuma back, it leap away and opened up its jaw.

"It's shooting again!" Chat pointed out.

"Brace yourself!"

The Akuma shot it's beam and the two reacted, splitting up into opposite directions. They flank the Akuma to the sides, brandishing their weapon at the monster, but the Akuma reacted quickly, leaping back again and dropping itself on all four.

It launches itself towards the feline superhero, knocking him back stumbling, and quickly used the momentum to direct itself to the moth villain.

As Hawkmoth focused on his adversary, Chat tumbled, the force from the Akuma leading him right off the edge, once again heading towards his umpteenth time with death.

 _Not again_ , he thought before he splattered head first to the ground... at least that was what he was expecting. Chat did not feel the pain from the ground. In fact, he felt like gliding through the air.

Hold up..

Chat opened his eyes and look up, glad to be met with the face of his lady, who swung down just in time to grab the feline hero by the tail.

They landed on the street below, Ladybug letting go of his tail to allow Chat to land, which he did with grace.

Chat turned to his partner and displayed his usual grin, "Thank you, my lady for that tail-y rescue -"

*Smack*

The feline hero was met with a slap to the face. It did not hurt as much, won't leave any mark, but it surprised him a lot. Chat turned his head to face his lady.

Ladybug wore an angry expression, but he could she the quiver of her lips, the tears in her eyes.

"YOU HYPOCRITICAL DUMB CAT!"

"Wha-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say a word! Who gave you the right to lecture others about safety one minute and does the opposite of that in another!" She pushed Chat, but he felt a lack of strength behind it, "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you standing like that? I don't want my last memory of you to be sacrificing your life for mine! We're a team, goddamit! I can't...can't.." _Lose you_. Her words starts going shaky, breathing hitched. Ladybug tried to gather herself, but the danger she felt that time, the dread that overcame her was too much to bear.

Ladybug had always been hard on Chat when it comes to his habits of jumping in front of danger for her. Usually she could handle it, reprimand him for his behavior then back to kicking Akuma butt the next, but this time felt a lot different, and seeing the possible reality of losing her partner.

The red superheroine turned away, facing her back towards Chat Noir as she collects herself. Chat, seeing the small of her back, wanted nothing more but to wrap her in his arms and calm her down.

He took a step closer, his arms slowly raising towards her.

"Ladybug...I-"

"I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

The two superheroes quickly turned around, just to see Hawkmoth slowly descending. His back glowed of purple neon moth wings that reminisce towards his victims when the villain was communicating with them. The man's design loafers touched the pavement, the moth wings disappeared, and his hand grasped on the ornament of his cane; the picture of a sophisticated gentleman.

Ladybug quickly pulled out her Yoyo and prepared to attack her nemesis.

"Wait!" Chat stepped in between her path.

"What are you doing, Chat!?"

"Listen to me, my Lady-"

"No! Move ( **AN: Bitch, Getouttaway!** ), Chat. This man has terrorized the citizens of Paris all year! I am not letting him go."

"But he saved my life!"

Ladybug slowed down her weapon's momentum, then ultimately stopped altogether. There were millions of reasons to disregard that info and just lay the smack on Hawkmoth. But she had witnessed it, the Moth-themed villain swooping in front of her partner, protecting him from that deadly Akuma blast. She remembered the old saying about enemies and friends.

She stared hard at the man, "What do you want?" she hissed. Chat Noir also turned to face him, trying to measure up to the villain, but failing as the height difference was obvious. Instead, he mimicked his partner, just craning his neck a bit to look Hawkmoth in the eyes.

The suited man took in the image before him. They waited with bated breath as the man until the man finally answered.

"I came to bargain."

* * *

 **AN: ZING BAM BOOM! HELLO PEEPS!, I'm back~**

 **That's right, Im still aljive~, missed meh?**

 **First of all...**

 **SOOOORRRRYYY! ! ! !**

 **and**

 **Happy 2017~**

 **SOOOOO much struggle to write again, but here it is. THe loooooong awaited chapter 6!**

 **I'll like to thank all the reviewers whom and..**

 **OMG! 100+ followers!? I'm in utter shock! (in a good way, of course)**

 **Thank you everyone for being as stubborn as I have been with my motivation to write this story and thank you for your patience~**

 **HOPING TO SEE Y'ALL VERY SOOOOOONNN!**

 **ps.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer, but in the art of Cliffhanger no jutsu, here it came out this way.**

 **And before y'all point it out, yes, i did copy "That" line. Y'know..."That" line.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Qirtz signing off~**


	7. An offer one can't refuse (4)

The Akuma scrounged through the city, trying to find its missing target. Somehow, Nooroo's Inheritor managed to slipped past the monster with it's ability, throwing it off his scent.

 _I...I can't...I can't fail..I must not fail..._

It thought. Deep, very deep inside, the human's conscious held on, making sure it... **she** does not get swallowed too deep into darkness.

In hindsight, Morri Croix should have never made a deal with a literal demon. But for years, she stood in the shadows of the "Great" Gabriel Agreste and when this nobody showed up and had her designs swept away, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

There was no taking back now. The _Oni_ told her she would be free from this wretched form after she accomplished her mission in seeking out the Miraculous and destroying them. Morri knew that was a lie, something the demon told her so she can hope. Oh, how cruel the demon was, but the lady had no choice and simply follow the demon's bidding. There was no way of refusing it to begin with.

It stood on top of a building roof and as she sniffed deeply to get the scent back, a voice spoke to hear. One of gravely and dominance that reminded Morri of her frustration.

"Missed me?"

She faced Noroo's Inheritor, ready to do battle once again.

"NooOOOooOROOoooOO!"

"Come, demon. Let's finish this." The moth villain ready his cane, brandishing the weapon to lunge at the corrupted human. The Akuma side-stepped, swiping its claws at the suited man, but he flipped the cane around and block the attack. The two exchanged strikes back and forth, their duel at a stalemate. Frustration got the better on the deformed demon. With a fit of rage, the Akuma opened its maw, and fired a shot at the target. As the ball of corruption hurled towards the villain, an evil grin graced his face.

-MIRACULOUS ALLIANCE-

 ** _Several moments before_**

"You want to do what!?"

"I've come to bargain. Don't make me repeat myself again." The moth-villain sighed

"Why?" Chat asked cautiously. In usual situations, it would have been Ladybug who would analyse the situation calmly, but her feelings were still discombobulated from Chat's previous stunt to think too clearly on Hawkmoth's proposal.

"Clearly you two cannot comprehend how dangerous this Akuma is."

"We know it's not from YOU!" The red superheroine spat.

"That's right," He replied calmly, "My akumas at least leave the victim's will intact, whilst still following my orders. The Oni deprived their victims sense of resistance, oppressed their values, and force them to do their bidding or suffer the consequences. Compare to that, my methods are still humane, at best," The suited villain added.

The two looked at him ludicrously. Is this man right in the head? Then again, if he was, he wouldn't be a villain in the first place.

 _He makes a point. What choice do you have?_

Chat shoo away his kwami's thoughts and focus back to the matter at hand. Given the situation, the Akuma the two were facing is indeed troublesome. In fact, they knew deep down the fight is too much for them to handle.

After taking a moment of considering his options, Chat began to speak, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I wish to offer my services to taking down this abomination that's threatening the city and it's inhabitants." Hawkmoth replied condescendingly. It took every ounce of Ladybug's self-restraint to quip backed the irony and hypocrisy within the statement, "But in return, you **will** allow me to do with her afterwards."

"You've got to be-"

"Wait, Ladybug!" The red superheroine looked at her partner with face full of annoyance, but she saw the expression that tainted the leather-clad superhero. The look of worry and calculation that pained the boy as he weight his options. Full well knowing the risk, Chat made his decision.

"Let me talk to my partner." He said, and beckons Ladybug to come with him.

"We're lacking of time," The villain hollered, "Make it quick."

As the two take a few steps away, Ladybug confronted Chat.

"Why would we take his deal! Do you have any idea what's going to happen if we do!?"

"Ladybug-"

"He's a villain. **The** villain that's been terrorising Paris this past year! We shouldn't take this deal! We shouldn't...we shouldn't ally ourselves with him. Who knows what schemes he's concocting right now. For all we know, this whole thing could be his plan the entire time!"

"Can you guarantee we could defeat this Akuma ourselves?"

Ladybug paused, which Chat took the opportunity to continue on, "Ladybug, we just fought this monster just now and I nearly died twice, you were incapacitated and a very dear friend of mine was almost attacked by that Akuma. All of this before Hawkmoth showed up. I cannot pretend that I know what he is doing, nor can I agree wholeheartedly with his demands...But I don't want to see that fear on my friend's face again..And I don't want to see you make that face ever again."

"I don't trust him, and nor should we, but if there is a chance that we could defeat the Akuma.. Then.." Chat sighed. He wouldn't usually do this. Chastising his Lady was too much for him. It was usually the other way around.

"Let me ask you, my Lady; As a hero, should you listen to your heart...or your head?"

Silence. That was all the answer Chat need to hear.

"So, Ladybug, ready to make a deal with the devil?" He said with a grin.

Even at times like this, he would still try to lighten the situation, however force it was.

They walked back to Hawkmoth, their resolves hardened. "Alright. What's the plan."

-Miraculous Alliance-

 **Back to the Present**

Hawkmoth summoned his fluorescent wings and ran away from the ball of corruption. He knew he couldn't really outrun it, but that wasn't the idea. He flew as quick as he could, the ball slowly reaching. However, Hawkmoth quickly made a sharp turn to dodge the ball, revealing Chat Noir with his Cataclysm ready, jumping towards the corruption

 _"The plan will be risky, but the reward will be of worth. You two may have noticed, but IT can be hurt by using its attack against it with-"_

 _"My ping-pong paddle!"_

 _"Indeed, but it's not enough. We need to increase the strength of its attack. That's where you come in, boy."_

Chat was waiting down the street, in position to anticipate the attack. As he watched, he saw the suited-villain flying, he took his baton out and give himself a boost up, high enough to aim at the ball. Chat swung his hand at the ball, feeling the pain once again building up in his arm. But this time, he was ready.

Chat poured all of his power into the attack, and then the risk was rewarded; The mass of corruption was reflected back towards the Akuma, this time bigger than it originally was.

Feeling fearful that she'll get hurt by it, the Akuma strafe to the side, but she fail to sense the presence of another Inheritor behind her, who was awaiting the opportunity to present itself.

 _"Reflecting the Akuma's power will be tough, but you've done it before. Input as much power as you can on the attack and do not stray off course when you send the ball back. From there, I can only trust in the capability of the teamwork between the two of you."_

 _"How are we suppose to attack it if the Akuma is able to sense us?"_

 _"You can leave that part to me. This Akuma, as far as I can tell, is merely a fledgling that had only received its corruption. I will distract it, provoke it enough so it goes to a fit of rage. From there, it's all up to you two to make this plan succeed."_

 _"How do know so much about this?"_

 _"Because I've done this before...But we waste time. The demon is close. Let's go_

Ladybug still felt apprehensive about this whole plan with Hawkmoth, but she knew this was the best, no, the better decision in comparison to the other options. She could only hope the results were worth it. Ladybug was in another building roof behind, just a stones throw away where she waited. And just like the villain said, the monster did not sense her presence at all, too distracted with its foe to realise her other target.

Once Chat managed to reflect the attack, Ladybug reacted.

She started running to the edge of the building and jumped off. With one hand occupied by the paddle, she threw her yo-yo with the other at one of the lamppost below and swung towards the next building, landing behind the Akuma.

The red heroine appeared just in time to intercept the ball, swinging her paddle like a bat and with great effort, redirect the attack towards Akuma. The mass of corruption changed, the dark aura and swirl of evil was suddenly cleansed when it touched Ladybug's spotted paddle, glowing a bright white like the one she had reflected earlier.

"TAKE THIS!"

It was terrified. It could not escape. SHE felt dread from the attack and could do nothing about it.

"AAAAAHHhhhhHHHHHHhhHHHHH!" as the Akuma received the attack, she could feel the corruption slowly leaving her body. But like skin getting peeled off, it was painful, words could barely describe the agony she went through. The bloodcurdling scream chilled Ladybug's spine.

The Akuma skin left the woman's body, and all that was left lying on the floor unconscious was the victim, Morri.

Shortly, Chat joined Ladybug and was surprised by who the victim was. The two superhero went to approach the fashion designer, wanting to check if she was alright, but like the angel of death, Hawkmoth descended before the woman, his hand glowing.

When Morri opened her eyes, she saw Hawkmoth standing before and felt frightened. He raised his hand, similar to how he did with Chat, but one can see he was not bestowing anything on the woman. His fingers were curled into a claw, the dark glow which illuminated made it look deadly.

Seeing his hand ready, the two could only think the worst and wanted to spring into action.

 _Stop! Marinette/ Hold up, Adrien!_

Their Kwamis stopped them from acting on, and they watch as Hawkmoth plunged his hand into the Oni victim helplessly. They couldn't stand the noise the woman made, but their bodies could not move due to the restriction from their Kwami.

"Let me go, Tikki/ What are you doing, Plagg!"

 _I'm sorry, Marinette, but this is the way to bring out the Oni's influence (Tikki)_

 _The corruption is rooted deep within her soul. Although Tikki can cleanse corruption, only Noroo can take the corruption out of her as Tikki's Inheritor ain't powerful enough to do so (Plagg)_

 _This is the only way (Tikki/Plagg)_

The screams finally stopped, but the affects was shown clear on the victim. Her once streaks of white hair before, now covers her whole head, and her face seemed to age by a decade, the wrinkles deeply shown on her face. Although alive, this would be a trauma Morri Croix will never recover from. And that knowledge alone disturbed the two young Inheritors.

As for Hawkmoth, the suited-villain held in his hand the Oni's Corruption. It was shaped like a paper, as to resemble a contract signed between the Oni and its victim for power; A sickening taste of humour by the Oni.

"Cleanse it." Hawkmoth ordered as he threw the Corruption away.

Finally gaining back control of her body, Ladybug swipe her yo-yo, and began de-evilising the corruption.

"Miraculous LADYBUG!" She shouted, activating her powers which restore the damage done back to the city back to normal.

Despite the victory, the win left a bitter taste in their mouths. This was very unlike any victories they have come across.

* * *

 **HELLO~ I AM BACCCKK!SORRYFORTHEWAIT!**

 **Here is chapter 7, which gives them the reality that not all victories are worth celebrating, a glimpse on the power of the Oni, And the lack of power the two still possess.**

 **I struggled to think about what to do about this chapter and it pays to point out that Ladybug/Marinette was indeed uncharacteristic with her rage. At least I think so, but sometimes even thinkers like Ladybug can get hot-headed at times.**

 **Chat himself is also not used to chastising Ladybug. That was her deal, but he's the partner for a reason. There's time to crack jokes, and there's time get real. So hopefully this works.**

 **P.S**

 **THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS AND THE FAVORITES AND Y'ALL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT**

 **Each time i got a review, I can't help but feel guilty and motivated to start writing again. So once again, I'm sorry it took a while and I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **That all for now, till next time~**

 **Qirtz signing out~**


	8. Moment of Respite

The clean up after the battle did little to relieve the teenage superheroes. Despite having restored the city, there were still some who were caught in the crossfire of the battle. Thankfully, there were no casualties. However, friends and families of the wounded show concern to the whole incident, a seed of doubt on the capabilities of their heroes.

Worst of all was the bashing Morri Croix's wife made, citing dissatisfaction and contempt towards the heroes on the result of her partner's state, blatantly admonishing their efforts on saving the victim.

As unfair as it seems, the two could do little to defend themselves as their transformation were ending. So, they had to leave, causing more rabbles among the public.

However, not all have the same opinion.

Most citizen still commend the accomplishments of the duo and defended their reputation against the skeptical mob. The news of the mysterious Moth person was also a hot topic of discussion in all platforms of media. Discussion after discussion, each with their own theory on the identity of this purple-suited man, however some could not help but pinpoint the familiarity on this moth-themed individual.

To Ladybug, and most probably Chat Noir as well, it was the longest day of their lives. But a thought still plagued her mind as she wanders back to the events shortly after the battle.

Moments After The Battle

Ladybug and Chat Noir let their sights remain on the victim. To think this was the price one have to pay when marked by the Oni. Morri lay motionless, aside from the rhythmic breathing, the paleness of her face could mistaken her for a corpse.

A sigh could be heard passing Hawkmoth's lips. The Moth Inheritor knelt down and lifted the poor woman with such ease it barely felt like he was lifting a grown woman. He walked towards Chat and simply drop her on his hands, which surprised the teen.

"What... happened to her?" Ladybug asked.

"The result of an Akuma purified by force," Hawkmoth answered, "The corruption stems from the heart and mind of the victim. Negative emotions, like hate, frustration, and the likes, which has been harboured for years upon years, manifested itself into something...ugly. An Oni would take advantage of that, lulling them towards their desire. But no victim would be ready for such a harrowing experience."

"The manifestation of their negative emotions corrupt their very soul, taking away their life force just to fulfil their selfish goals. Truly a pity."

"What's going to happen to her?"

Hawkmoth doesn't answer at first, which worried the two. It felt like he was hesitating to say something.

"She'll be weak. For how long, who knows. But safe so say, she won't be a victim of any Oni attacks. More accurately put, The Oni won't use the same tool twice."

"You-"

"Better take her away quickly, she needs the attention." Hawkmoth started walking closer to the edge of the building. "We'll meet again," he said from behind, "A date and time will be provided."

"How do you suppose we contact you?" Asked the blonde.

"Not an ideal situation for heroes to keep in contact of villains. You'll know when you're called upon." then a swarm of moths covered the villain, and once it disperse, he was gone.

"I hate when he does that." Chat quipped

"Technically, this is the first time we actually see him do that, but I agree." Ladybug sighed. "C'mon, Chat, we should bring Mdm Croix to the nearest hospital."

"After you, my Lady."

Present Time

As soon as Marinette made it home, she was all but ready to collapse. Today has taken a huge toll on the bluenette, but she can't help but feel like she was forgetting something...

Merde, Adrien!

Marinette went to her phone and unlocked it, only to find she had a few missing calls. A few from Alya, which she would and should call back. Others from her parents, an odd one from Chloe which she chose to ignore... and Adrien?

It rang again, his picture flash on her screen. As thoughts started playing in her head, her finger jumped the gun and pressed dismiss out of pure panic.

Shit!! Are you serious? Marinette thought to herself. How could she ignore her own crush like that? Stupid, Stupid girl, she reprimanded.

The young teen quickly called back Adrien's number.

She heard it rang. Once. Twice. Each second made it more overwhelming than the other. Then the line went through

"Marinette!!!" she heard her name blast into her ear, sounds of relief and panic from his voice.

Before she could even say a word, he rambled on, worry very evident in his tone.

"Are you alright!? Safe? Did anyone or anything tried to hurt you-

"Adrien," she said softly, but he did not hear it.

"Did you make it safely to your parents? We tried looking everywhere, thought you went back to the building, but you weren't there, I asked around-"

"Adrien" once more, but a bit louder, and yet he rambled on.

"No one saw you come back to the building, so I assume you're back at your house and why did I think you went back to school? Anyway I've been trying to-"

"Adrien!" and she was greeted with silence. Never had she thought she'd have to raise her voice, not since the first time they've met.

"I'm fine, Adrien" she started, "Chat Noir saved me from the Akuma after we split up. I didn't go straight to my house yet because I followed some of the people to the safe zones till it was.. well, safe to come out. " She remembered Paris creating a sort of wide scale Panic room, or Safe Zones a few weeks after she and Chat Noir first received their Miraculous. It has proven useful for the masses, much more for her cover story. But it chilled her how quickly she could lie like that. I've been at this far too long, she thought.

"Safe zone.. SAFE ZONE!! OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nope, nothing. Never mind. Sorry. I'm just making sure everything is good.. With YOU! Everything is good with you. Yup, yeah..."

What followed was an awkward pause between the two inheritors.

"I'm glad you're ok, Mari. When we split up and that Akuma started chasing after you , I was worried."

"Adrien.."

"I-I mean I had hoped Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up, but still I was worried." Adrien sighed.

"That's basically all, I guess. Glad to hear that you're OK, again... I've babbled on too much. Tomorrow is a big day and since we missed class, I'm sure Mdm Bustier is gonna give us a lot more homework aaand I'm babbling again."

"I don't know, I quite like hearing you babble. "

"PaRdoN!?"

"Oh shit, that wasn't supposed to come out! I meant that you're cute when you- That's worse!! "

" I-uhhhhh... kthxbye!" quickly she hung up her phone and threw her phone away. She dove straight into her bed and screamed into her pillow.

What the hell!!?? Why did I say that!?

Marinette's phone then rang once again, but she refused to move from her comfort zone. Tikki instead picked up the phone and placed it next to her chosen

"It's Alya. I should take this one. " She said

Reluctantly, she took it and accepted the call. If there was anyone who she talk to, it'll be Alya.

" Bitch, you better explain - "

" Alya, I called Adrien cute over the phone!"

"Ok, TELL ME EVERYTHING. NO WAIT, I'M ON THE WAY!!" Alya was too good of a friend, the bluenette thought.


End file.
